Sophia the Baby-Sitter
by The.Letter.L
Summary: Maceline asks one of her good friends to watch over the Ice King for a while since she is going on a trip. What did Sophia agree too?
1. Chapter 1

I remember that night, it was like any other. Well, not really, I should have known something was up when Marceline called me to come and see her. We had been friends for about 130 or so years now, and I would say that we were pretty close, but I never would have expected her to ask such an outrageous request. I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, it all started when I came to her home…or cave. She had asked me to come because she wanted a favor. She had been a great friend of mine, and she kinda was the boss anyways so I couldn't refuse. I went to her door and knocked. Marceline opened the door, her axe hanging around her body as usual. She really looked as if she just got done playing or writing a song or something. She smiled her teethy grin and invited me in.

"Hey Sophia, how's it going?" she asked in her smoothed out voice. Her voice was always so soothing to me. I floated into the home, it was surprisingly cozy for a vampire Queen.

"Hey Marceline, just…you know, wondering about…" I answered back. She floated next to me, holding her axe in her hands and strumming it a bit

"Wondering?" she asked back. I just went to the couch and landed on it, arms extended like I was lying down. I sighed heavily, placing my head back resting on the back.

"Yeah, I have been kind of bored lately. It's depressing." I told her. She just chuckled and floated in front of me, still strumming on her base.

"That sounds like you, I guess old what's-his-face didn't work out?" How did she know about that? I did not even tell her I was dating anyone. I should not underestimate her abilities. I closed my eyes.

"We wanted different things, I wanted to explore the world, and he wanted to explore the ladies of the world…"

"Pfff, what scum…" she scoffed.

"Yeah, so what have you been up to? It's been quite a while since we really talked." I asked. She smiled a sly smile and then floated around more, it looked more like a leaf blowing in the wind.

"Oh, I have been up to some things," she said. I chuckled a bit, vague response as normal.

"Like…causing trouble? What is his name?" I smiled. Marceline just stopped everything and gave me a dagger stare.

"Ugh! It's not like that at all! Why do people keep thinking that?" I was a bit putt off, she seemed even more urked than normal.

"Ok, sorry….but..it is a guy then?" I tried to calm her. She sighed and restarted her strumming and floating.

"There is a guy, but its more complicated than that…actually, I want you to meet him." She told me. This was the reason she wanted me to come over, it was not a favor, it was a set up!

"Mars, what are you talking about?" I thought I would ask, I really don't feel like being set up on a blind date…ever…if Marceline set it up. She just continued to strum and float around the room.

"Well, you know I asked you to come here, and I had a favor to ask of you. Well, this guy that I want you to meet are really special, he means a lot to me, and I would hate if anything would happen to him. Since you have so much free time now, I thought I would ask you to, you know, watch over him, keep him company when I can't be there." She explained. This was getting a bit strange.

"Um, watch over?" what did she mean by that?

"This guy, I respect him more than my own father, it is important to me that he be watched over by someone I trust…" Marceline's voice changed a bit when she said this, as if she were a bit sad. I could tell she was serious, so I just accepted my fate.

"….Ok then, I will do it if you want me too…" I told her, my voice just as serious as hers. She looked over at me and then smiled relieved.

"Thanks Sophia, I really appreciate this…" now was the next step, who was the guy.

"When do I get to meet this guy?" Ideas of this man were swirling around my head. Who was this guy? What was he like? What did he do to make Marceline respect him so much? There was so much mystery to find out, maybe I won't be so bored anymore. All at once there was a loud crash in the next room. Marceline stopped her strumming and sighed in annoyance. She glided into the next room for a moment.

"What are you doing?" she asked, I didn't realize someone was already over.

"Oh, well, I wanted some mustard, so I went to get some. When I did I saw a spider, I don't like spiders Marcy…." It sounded like a guy, but I was not really sure of the age. The next thing I knew Marceline came back into the living room.

"What am I going to do with you? Oh, hey, come in here, I have someone for you to meet" Marceline said when she saw me, as if my presence remained her of her mission. I stood up, you know, to be polite. Marceline moved out of the way, and in came this old man. A beard whiter than snow, and as long as his body. His skin was blue, and his nose….was a good one. I quickly got out my phone and snapped a picture. He looked me up and down.

"…is this a princess? She does not look like one…." He asked Marceline.

"No, this is my friend Sophia, she is going to be your buddy while I am gone." Say what? I had to double take from my phone, to the old man in real life, quite a few times actually.

"…This is the guy? This is the guy I'm supposed to watch after? HE IS ANCIENT!" I didn't hold back, I was supposed to babysit an old man? Marceline just chuckled

"Yeah, I'm going away for a bit, and I need someone to make sure he does not do anything stupid" Marceline said. The old man just looked back to Marceline.

"Oh come on Marcy! I don't need someone to hold me back, NO ONE CAN HOLD THIS BACK!" the old man said as he began to break out into a very pitiful dance.

"Sophia, this is the Ice King, he is the one I would like you to watch over..." I don't know what I have gotten myself into…


	2. Chapter 2

It was unfortunately settled. I reluctantly accepted Marciline's job and found myself in the ice kingdom with the craziest old man in the world. I went with him back to his castle and I regretted the decision. I have been living with him for about 3 days now, and all he does is talk to those penguins and talk about Princess'. He is rather unpredictable and a bit...no, he WAS VERY crazy! The only good thing that has kept me from going on a killing spree is the his per, Gunther is actually adorable. I was carrying Gunther into the living room when I saw ol' crusty talking to himself again. I just sighed and went up to him.

"What are you up to crusty?" I asked him, floating up beside him. He just looked at funny.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is THE ICE KING, not crusty..." he said for the 15 millionth time. I just laughed and set Gunther down on the ground.

"OK then, ICE KING, what are you up to?" I asked again. He smiled a teethy grin and his eyes shined like a child.

"Oh I'm excited! Today I will FINALLY get a Princess to love me!" he said in an excited voice as he hopped around a bit. I didn't like where this was going.

"Um, how?" I was not really sure why he wanted a Princess, but i was just waiting for an entertaining story.

"Well, you see, I always use my ice powers in the wrong way, and Princess' get scared of me...what if I used my powers to show off? eh? EH?" he asked raising his eye brows. I was not amused.

"I don't think it is your ice powers that scare people..." I stated and floated over to his drum set. He got a little flustered, like usual.

"I DO NOT SCARE PRINCESS'!" He started blasting the walls with his ice powers. He hit the ceilings, the walls, and some of the furniture. I had been use to dodging his attacks and he eventually calmed down. "Besides, what princess could resist these legs!" He pulled up his tunic and showed his legs. I just about went blind. As i was rubbing the filth from my eyes, he started to fly and headed to the window. I quickly went and grabbed his leg and brought him back down to the floor. He landed on his face and looked back up at me confused. "What was that for?"

"Um, it's daytime..." I pointed out. He just sat up and looked as if I had gone crazy.

"Yeah, uh, that's usually the best time...to...steal...princess'?" He stated confused. I just face palmed, he didn't know about vampires to begin with.

"No, I can not go out in the sun..." Ice king had dusted himself off and stood back up.

"What? You don't like the sun? C'mon! It will be fun~" he sang. I tried to explain, but then a block of ice from his previous outburst fell on my head. All I saw was red.

"UGH! WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!" I yelled. Ice King just smiled and showed off some of his magic.

"What? You don't find ice magic...'cool'?" he asked with a laugh. He took off again toward the window "Now let's go get some princess'!" he said right before he flew out the window. I was not calm anymore, it all came out at that moment and I yelled right at him.

"I can't go out in the sun you IDIOT!" I was in a bit of a furious panic. I needed to follow him, but i will get burnt in the sun. I quickly just placed my hood over my head and tied it tight. I flew after him, how much trouble could an old man cause anyways?"


End file.
